Kloe's Family
by Callie15983
Summary: WARNING: CONTAINS CHILD ABUSE. Kloe has lived with Abby for almost 4 weeks when her teacher asks everybody to talk about their family's. Painful memories resuface for Kloe and when they learn bad news everyone is on high alert and almost miss Thanksgiving
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters.**

_**Warning: Will contain flashbacks of child abuse (Emotional and physical)!**_

_**This will make no sense if you didn't read **__**Kloe Anderson**__**! **_

It had been three weeks since Kloe was adopted by Abby. The teacher at Kloe's school wanted everyone to talk about their family. Kloe came home upset.

"Kloe, what wrong?" Abby asked when she came to pick Kloe up.

"Mrs. Kaplan wants us to talk about our family's tomorrow…" Kloe said trailing off.

"Ok, let's talk more about this more at NCIS." Abby said driving to NCIS.

"Ok." Kloe said sadly. When they approached NCIS Abby parked the car and they went inside. Kloe seeing Tim's empty desk went to sit at it.

"Gibbs, can I talk to you alone?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, Abs, come on lets go into the elevator." Gibbs could tell something was wrong. When they got into the elevator, Gibbs flipped the emergency stop button. "What's up, Abs?"

"Kloe has to talk about her family during class tomorrow. She doesn't know what to do and neither do I!" Abby said.

"I have an idea," Gibbs said flipping the switch again and getting out.

"Kloe, I heard about your projects and I have an idea. Talk about your life with your real parents and your brother then explain that you now live with Abby."

"That is not what I am worried about Uncle Gibbs." Kloe said.

"Than what is it you want to know?" Gibbs said grabbing Kloe by the chin so she had to look at him.

"I wanted to know if I could include all of you in my family. You, and Ducky, and Tony, and Ziva, and Tim, and Palmer."

"Well of course you can. I think we feel left out if you didn't!" Gibbs said. Kloe hugged him. She had been told by all of them that she was always welcome to hug them. Gibbs hugged her back.

"Thanks, Uncle Gibbs, You are the best." Kloe said. Gibbs couldn't help but smile at blue-eyed girl.

Later that night Kloe sat at the kitchen table thinking about her family. She kept thinking of her old family. She thought about how sometimes they would lock her in the attic of their house. When she remembered that she started crying.

Abby, who was making dinner noticed she was crying and went to comfort her. "Kloe what's wrong?"

"Why were my real parents so mean to me?" She said. Abby knew Kloe was going to have bad memories. Kloe suffered for nine years before they finally got her away.

"They were sick people Kloe Don't worry, you won't ever have to see them again if you don't want to. I promise." Abby said to Kloe.

"I don't want them to be part of my family! Max was the only one that cared about me." Kloe loved max and she hated her parents for what they did.

"I know. How about if people don't ask, you don't talk about them. Ok?" Abby said once Kloe had stop crying.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I can talk about max right?"

"Of course, if you want to."

"I love you mom!" Kloe said hugging Abby. Kloe wrote down notes for her presentation and then had Abby look at it. Then she went to bed.

"_SHE IS GOING TO COME LIVE WITH ME WHEN I AM HOME!"Max yelled at his parents._

"_FINE! YOU AREN'T HOME THAT MUCH ANYWAY!" His father yelled at him. _

"_Kloe, I have to go now!"Max had told his baby sister who was eight._

"_No, I don't want to go back! I am scared! Please Max!"Kloe tried._

"_I know. But I will be back before you know it." Max said giving his baby sister a kiss on the head._

"_Have fun Max." Kloe's dad said to her brother._

"_By to you also dad." Max left. _

_As soon as they got home Kloe's parents started yelling at her, "YOU LITTLE…" her mother started before grabbing her curling iron and putting it on Kloe's arm._

Kloe woke up in her bed screaming and crying. Abby came rushing in grabbing the crying kid in a hug.

"Kloe, are you ok?" Abby asked. Kloe shook her head no. Abby held her close until she stopped crying."Kloe, what happened?"

"Max left and my parents blamed me so when we got home the day he left my mom was curling her hair, and she burned me with the curling iron then locked me in the attic!" Kloe finished and started crying again.

Abby stared in shock at the poor nine year old, and held her even tighter. About an hour later Kloe fell asleep and Abby stayed with her for the rest of the night.

_**Author's note: I do not think any child deserves to be treated this way. Please comment and tell me what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

_**Warning: Will contain flashbacks of child abuse (Emotional and physical)!**_

Abby and Kloe woke up the next morning around nine. It is a Saturday so Kloe didn't have to go to school.

"Do you have to work today?" Kloe asked Abby at breakfast.

"No, not today, why?" Abby asked Kloe.

"I found a movie and I thought we could watch it." Kloe said.

"What is this movie called?"

"Spirited Away, people at school say it is a good move and said it is playing on TV tonight." Kloe explained. Abby let Kloe watch three hours of TV each day. The only reason she got to watch three hours is because she liked to watch long movies Tony would show her.

"Ok, if you want to watch it we will." Abby said.

"Really? Can Uncle Gibbs come over? I want to show him what I wrote down about my family!" Kloe asked getting up and putting her plate in the dishwasher.

"Sure. I will call and ask him. Why don't you go upstairs and read a book." Abby told Kloe. She wanted Kloe out of the kitchen when she called Gibbs so she could tell him about Kloe's dream the night before."

"Ok." Kloe said leaving the room and going upstairs.

When Abby was sure Kloe was in her room, she called Gibbs. He answered on the first ring.

"_Gibbs." _He said into the phone.

"Hi, Gibbs, Kloe had a memory dream last night. I am worried about her. She woke up screaming and it took her over an hour to calm down." Abby said worried about her daughter.

"_Is she ok now?" _Gibbs was also starting to get worried.

"Yeah, I don't think she remembers much of last night and if she does she is not showing it. She also wants you to come over tonight to watch a movie with us."

"_I think she changes favorites every week. Wasn't Ziva her favorite last week?" _Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, but at least she keeps it fair. So will you come over about seven?"

"_Yeah, sounds good." _With that, Gibbs hung up.

After she was done talking to Gibbs, Abby went upstairs to check on Kloe. Kloe heard her door open and looked up to see Abby there.

"Can Uncle Gibbs come over tonight?" Kloe asked as Abby entered her room.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know what movie we are going to watch." Abby told Kloe sitting down on Kloe's bed.

"Why?" Kloe asked, sitting up.

"He never asked. Make sure your ready by seven." Abby said getting up and leaving the room.

Once Abby left, Kloe grabbed her 3DS to play the Legend Of Zelda. Her new favorite game that Abby had bought her the day after her birthday.

/\/\/\/\

After leaving Kloe's room Abby decided to call tony and see if he knew anything about the movie Kloe wanted to watch.

"Hey Tony!" Abby said when tony picked up the phone.

"_Hi, Abby, what's up?"_ Tony asked.

"I wanted to see if you know anything about a movie Kloe wants to watch."

"_What is the movie called?"_

"Spirited Away. It comes on tonight and she wants to watch it with her favorite this week."

"_I have heard of it but I have never really seen it. Who is her favorite this week?"_ Tony also knew that Kloe had a new favorite every week.

"Gibbs." Abby said into the phone as Tony started laughing. "At least she makes it fair!"

"_Yeah, are you going to let her watch it with Gibbs?"_

"Yeah, why don't you come over also, so you can watch the movie with us."

"_Sure, I love watching movies with Kloe. What time?"_

"Around seven, and yes you can bring pizza." Abby said knowing what Tony was thinking.

"_Ok, see you at seven. Bye." _Tony said hanging up.

/\/\/\/\

At noon, Kloe came down for lunch. Abby had put some green apple slices on a plate for her.

"Tony is going to come over and watch the movie with us. Is that ok with you Kloe?" Abby asked her daughter.

"Yeah, that would be wonderful! Tony loves to watch movies and he knows every movie in the whole world!" Kloe said sitting down at the table. "Is he bringing pizza?"

"Of course. He always brings pizza when we watch a movie."

"I know, just wanting to make to make sure that he is worthy enough to enter. That is a joke." Kloe said making sure Abby knew that she was joking.

"I know. Finish eating and then get ready."

"Ok. Almost done anyways." Kloe said finishing the last of her apple slices. She the went upstairs to get ready. Leaving Abby to wonder what else happened to Kloe.

/\/\/\/\

At 6:45 in the afternoon Gibbs showed up and Kloe got up to hug him.

"Hi Gibbs! Mom said she didn't tell you what movie we were watching." Kloe said looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled. It was not to when you were talking to Kloe. "No, she didn't. Kloe, can I talk to you for a minute?" Gibbs said taking Kloe's hand and leading her to the couch.

"Sure, about what?" Kloe asked once they sat down.

"What did you dream about last night?"

"I dreamt that I was in control of a big town and I crowned queen." Kloe said, not wanting to tell Gibbs the other dream.

"Was there another one? Tell me the truth Kloe."

"Yeah, but it was really more of a memory than a dream. And it could be considered a nightmare."

"What happened?" When Gibbs asked this he saw Kloe get scared, so he added, "You can trust me."

Kloe did trust him, so she decided to tell him. "My brother had left with navy and my parents blamed me for him leaving, saying I was a horrible person," Kloe's eyes were starting to get tears in them, "I begged my brother not to let me go with them. He promised to come back. I went with my dad and when we got home my mom was curling her hair and she started yelling at me and then burned me and locked me in a room." Once Kloe finished she burst out in tears. Hearing her daughter crying, Abby came out of the kitchen when she was making something to drink. She sat down and pulled Kloe into a hug.

"What happened Gibbs?" She asked.

"I asked her about the dream she had last night and she got upset. I can believe she had to live with them for that long." Gibbs wished he would've know about Kloe earlier so he could have helped her.

"I know me too." Abby said. Then they heard a knock on the door. Abby handed Kloe over to Gibbs who was still wondering why bad things happen to good people. "Hi, Tony."

"Hi, Abs." Tony said entering. He saw Gibbs holding Kloe. "What happened?"

"Kloe was remembering her old life." Abby explained.

Tony walked up to Kloe who was still crying and held out one of the pizza boxes and opened it. Kloe looked up. Her eyes sad and her cheeks stained with tears.

"Hi, Uncle Tony." She said softly.

"Hi. I just thought of a nickname for you. Want to hear it?" Tony asked and Kloe nodded her head, "Ok, I was thinking munchkin. You are the smallest and youngest out of all of us." Kloe sat up dried her eyes and laughed. Leave it up to tony to make her happy.

"So what is this movie we are watching?" Gibbs asked.

"Spirited Away. People say it is a good movie." Abby said. Then they each grabbed a slice of pizza, Tony grabbed two, and when to watch the movie. By the end of the movie Kloe had fallen asleep next to Tony so Tony took her to put her in her room. Then Tony left saying goodbye to Abby and Gibbs.

"Gibbs, I am worried about her, just when I think she is getting better something happens and she starts to get upset again." Abby said when Tony left.

"Don't worry Abs. Nothing will happen to her. Just like nothing will happen to you." Gibbs said.

"You promise?" Abby said as Gibbs nodded his head. Then Gibbs phone rang.

"Gibbs… I thought you were a secure place!... How could that happen!" Gibbs yelled into the phone. Once the person on the other end of the phone finished talking Gibbs hung up the phone. Anger showing on his face.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters.**

**Thanks for the reviews. They help me stay motivated even through times when I have no clue what to write about.**

_**Warning: Will contain flashbacks of child abuse (Emotional and physical)!**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't worry Abs. Nothing will happen to her. Just like nothing will happen to you." Gibbs said. <em>

"_You promise?" Abby said as Gibbs nodded his head. Then Gibbs phone rang._

"_Gibbs… I thought you were a secure place!... How could that happen!" Gibbs yelled into the phone. Once the person on the other end of the phone finished talking Gibbs hung up the phone. Anger showing on his face. _

"What happened?" Abby asked.

Gibbs looked at her and said, "Kloe's parents escaped."

"What? How? How are we going to tell Kloe?" Abby asked.

"Don't worry. I will stay here tonight and then I will call Tim tomorrow and he can look after you. Kloe stays with you at all times except when she goes to school. Tim will stay at the school and you will stay in your lab. You and Kloe will come home with me after work. I won't let anyone hurt you. We will find them." Gibbs said looking up at the stairs. Abby fallowed his gaze and saw Kloe standing at the top of the stairs.

Kloe slowly came down, looked at Gibbs, and asked, "Did my parents escape?"

"Yeah, they did Kloe, but we will keep you safe." Gibbs said.

"How did they escape?" Kloe asked.

"I don't know."

"But you're Gibbs! You know everything!" Kloe said as Abby watched. Abby always thought the same thing. Abby went over to Kloe and pulled her up into a hug.

"Don't worry Kloe, we'll get them. I promise." Abby said.

"How?" Kloe said crying.

"We just will." Abby said, "You should go to sleep, Kloe."

"Ok. Can I sleep with you? I am scared to sleep alone." Kloe asked once she calmed down.

"Sure. Come on."Abby said talking Kloe's hand and leading her up to her bedroom. Abby let Kloe sleep with her on days she was scared because it made her feel safe. Abby tucked Kloe into bed and said, "I will be back in a few minutes."

"Ok."Kloe said watching Abby get up and leave.

"Gibbs, where are you going to sleep? I no longer have a quest room." Abby asked when she got down stairs.

"I am not going to sleep Abs." Gibbs said.

"Why? The chances of them finding where Kloe lives are small." Abby said.

"Not taking that chance Abs." Gibbs said getting up from the couch, "Go be with Kloe she needs you." Gibbs gave her a kiss on the forehead and pushed her gently towards the stairs. Seeing as Gibbs didn't want to listen she went upstairs to Kloe and climbed into bed. She wasn't getting any sleep either.

/\/\/\/\

At eight Kloe woke up at saw that Abby was awake. "Hi, mom."

"Hi, Kloe. Sleep well?" Abby asked.

"No. I kept seeing my parents walk through the door here and try and take me away. They killed you and Uncle Gibbs in my dream. I am scared mom."

"I know. Come on; let's go down stairs so you can eat something."Abby said.

"Ok," Kloe said getting out of the bed.

As they got down the stairs, Gibbs was sitting at the table with a fresh cup of coffee in his hands.

"Hi, Uncle Gibbs."Kloe said sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hi, Kloe." He said. Abby went over to grab some cereal for Kloe and some milk.

"Can I try some coffee?" Kloe asked looking at Gibbs.

"Only if your mom says it's ok." He said looking at Abby who just rolled her eyes. Kloe always wanted to try new things.

"Only this once." Abby said. Gibbs handed Kloe his cup and she took a small sip.

"YUCK!" she said as Abby and Gibbs laughed, "How can you drink that stuff?"

"Just can. Abs once you two are done eating we need to leave." Gibbs said.

"Ok." Abby said bringing Kloe her breakfast, "I will go get dressed and then I will eat." With that Abby went upstairs.

"Did you sleep at all Uncle Gibbs?" Kloe asked.

"No. I am not going to let anyone hurt you Kloe." Gibbs said. He was as protective with Kloe as he was with Abby, maybe even more since she is only a year older than Kelly was when she died.

"Yeah. I believe you. Do you have a case today?" Kloe asked.

"No we are going to search for your parents, and you will be staying with Uncle Tim and Abby in the lab." Gibbs said.

"Why can't I stay home?" Kloe asked.

"One, you are too young. Two, Abby has to go to work and so does McGee. And three, because I said so." Gibbs said.

"Ok. I am finished, I will go get dressed." Kloe said leaving the table and walking upstairs.

Gibbs sat alone for a couple minutes until Abby came down in black skirt and a black shirt with a skull on it. Her hair was in pigtails. "Want something to eat Gibbs?"

"No. Abs, Kloe doesn't want to go to work with you." Gibbs said to Abby as she came and sat down with a bowl of cereal.

"She is scared Gibbs." Abby explained.

"Scared of what, Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"Scared that we are going to get hurt." She said as Kloe walked down. She wore jeans and SpongeBob shirt.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kloe asked walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing Kloe." Abby said.

"Ok, when are we leaving?" Kloe asked.

"After I am done eating. Why don't you show Uncle Gibbs your thing about your family?" Abby said. Kloe left back upstairs and returned a few minutes later with her paper on her NCIS family.

Gibbs looked at it and was surprised by how much detail she put into it. She even included Kelly and Shannon, saying that even though they had died and she never met them they were still part of the family. Gibbs had only talked about Kelly and Shannon once with Kloe. It was on a day that Kloe missed her brother, so he had told her about Shannon and Kelly so she would know she was not alone.

"Ok. Come on." Gibbs said. There was no way these two would be out of sight from anyone on his team. He was going to protect them with his life. They got into his car and then they left.

As they pulled into NCIS Kloe and Abby got out first and Gibbs followed them. He took them to the lab then called McGee. McGee came down a few minutes later. "Stay with them at all times. Kloe's parents somehow escaped. Protect them with your life." Then he sat down in a chair and called Kloe over to him, "If you or Abby need anything call me."

"Ok. i think a Caf-Pow may help us stay focused." Kloe said looking up at him with pleading eyes. Kloe and Abby were more alike than they thought.

"Ok. I will go get you some. Later." Gibbs said getting up and kissing both Kloe and Abby on the forehead then leaving the lab.

Tim went over to Kloe. "I heard you were doing a paper on us." He said.

"Yeah, but I already finished it. I left it at home. Uncle Tim I am scared." She said looking up at him with sad and scared blue eyes.

"Don't worry." Tim said.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that? I am not a little kid! There is no way for me not to worry! My birthday present from them was finding my brother dead! How can I not worry!" Kloe said. She was sick and tired of people telling her not to worry.

Abby, who had heard her daughter become upset, went into her office. "Tim what did you do?"

"Nothing, I just told her not to worry." Tim tried to explain.

"leave us alone. I want to be alone with Kloe!" Abby said.

"Can't. You heard what Gibbs said. The last time I left you alone with someone after you, you were almost killed!" Tim said, forgetting that Kloe was there. She grabbed onto Abby and started crying again. Abby sat down in her chair and pulled Kloe into her lap.

"Just wait outside the office! She didn't need to know about that." Abby said holding tight to her daughter. Tim never meant to hurt them, he was worried that they would get hurt and didn't think before speaking. He had not only hurt Abby but also Kloe. He walked out of her office but stood so he could make sure they were ok.

"What did he mean the last time?" Kloe asked through tears.

"It was a long time ago. I had somebody who was stalking me. Kloe, I promise everything will be ok. Gibbs is protective of us. Maybe a little too protective." Abby said.

Kloe smiled, "He is so protective of us he didn't sleep and made us ride with him in his car. That is more than just a little protective. It makes me feel safe." Abby laughed, it was true. Gibbs was way to protective of them, but they both liked it that way.

/\/\/\/\

After Gibbs had left the lab, he went to the bullpen and told Tony and Ziva to grab their gear."

"Dead body?" Tony asked when they got into the elevator.

"No, Kloe's parents escaped." Gibbs said as the elevator doors shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>

**If you want to see what in my mind, Kloe looks like visit my Sims 3 page. My username there is Callie_CSI_Fan. I made it before I even knew about NCIS. It is called Kloe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters.**

_**Warning: Will contain flashbacks of child abuse (Emotional and physical)!**_

* * *

><p><em>After Gibbs had left the lab, he went to the bullpen and told Tony and Ziva to grab their gear."<em>

_"Dead body?" Tony asked when they got into the elevator._

_"No, Kloe's parents escaped." Gibbs said as the elevator doors shut._

"How did they escape?" Tony asked.

"I don't know Tony; all I know is Kloe is scared to death." Gibbs said.

"Ok, so where are we looking for them?" Ziva asked.

"We will look at their old home and Abby's house. Then if we have to, we will ask Kloe. But only if we have to." Gibbs said. No need to give Kloe any more stress than she already has.

/\/\/\/\

Back at the lab, Kloe and Tim made up. Abby also made up with Tim. He was teaching Kloe how to play Go Fish. Abby had joined in also.

"Kloe, do you have any five's?"Abby asked.

"Goldfish!" Kloe said. She liked Goldfish instead of Go Fish. Abby drew a card from the deck and it was a seven.

Kloe who had one card left went next. "Uncle Tim do you have any mighty kings?"

"Yeah, I do here is your mighty king." Tim said handing it over.

"I WIN!" Kloe said. It was there third time playing the game and they all had won one round.

"Inside voice, Kloe." Abby said.

"Sorry." She said putting the cards down and getting up. Abby knew something was wrong. She knew Kloe was trying to be happy. Kloe went to Abby's desk and put her head in her arms.

"What's wrong, Kloe?" Abby asked. She knew Kloe was upset about her parents, and she knew Kloe was scared, but she wanted to talk to Kloe about it.

"Nothing." Kloe said turning her head to the side so she didn't have to look at Abby.

"There is something wrong. I can tell." She said putting her voice to a soft whisper.

"You know what is wrong. Everyone knows." Kloe said sadly.

"Yeah, but Kloe, I am not everybody. I am your mother. I care for you and I am worried about you." She said getting up and picking Kloe up out of her seat. She sat down, put Kloe on her lap, and held her close. Abby knew it was going to take time.

Tim watched them. They were speaking so quietly he couldn't hear them.

After a few minutes, Kloe started to talk. "What will happen if they don't find my parents?"

Abby looked down into Kloe eyes and said, "Don't worry Kloe, they will. It may take a few day but they will find them. I promise."

"How can you promise something like that?" Kloe asked.

"Because they are a good team." Abby said.

"Can I play Mahjong on your computer?" Kloe asked. She was good at changing the subject.

"You still like that game?" Abby asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't know, I was thinking we could go out to eat."

"Really? I want to go out and eat. I am hungry, mom." Kloe said getting off Abby's lap, "But I think we have to ask Uncle Tim first."

"Yeah. Let's ask him."

"Uncle Tim can we got out to eat? I am really hungry." Kloe said with pleading eyes.

"Ask Gibbs first." Tim said.

"Ok." Kloe said calling Gibbs.

"_Gibbs,"_ he said answering his phone.

"Hi, Uncle Gibbs, it is me Kloe."

"_Hi, Kloe. What wrong?" _

"Nothing, I am just really hungry and Uncle Tim told me to call you first to see if we can go out for lunch."

"_No, Kloe. It is to dangerous." _Gibbs said sternly.

"But I want to go out and eat!" Kloe whined.

"_No, Kloe. If you disobey me, you will be in big trouble Kloe. Understand?"_ Gibbs said. Kloe knew all Gibbs would do is put her in the corner. He had said he would if she misbehaved while he was around.

"Fine!" Kloe said.

"_Yes or no?"_Gibbs asked wanting to make sure she understood.

"Yes. I will obey you." Kloe said, "Bye." Gibbs hung up the phone after she said bye. "Uncle Gibbs said we could go out to eat." Kloe lied.

"Ok grab your stuff Kloe." Tim said, "You to Abby." They both grabbed their stuff and went to the The Unbroken, which is an all-you-can-eat restaurant.

/\/\/\/\

After finishing his conversation with Kloe, Gibbs had a gut feeling Kloe was up to something but decided to ignore it for now. How much trouble could a nine year old get into. They pulled outside the old Anderson house.

Tony and Ziva went in while Gibbs stayed in the car.

"Hello? May I help you?" A girl asked opening the door.

"Yeah, have you seen these two anywhere near here?" Tony said holding up a picture.

"No, sorry, but if I do I can give you a call." She said. Tony normally would have thought she was cute, but when it can to his 'niece', he just wanted to protect her. Tony handed her his phone number.

They walked back to the car and tony got into the front seat. "Sorry, boss nothing. Maybe we will have better luck at the apartment."

"Yeah, let's hope so." Gibbs said driving off. They had the same luck at the apartment that they did at the house. They went back to NCIS to ask Kloe if she knew any other places. Gibbs stopped and picked up two Caf-Pows for Abby and Kloe. Then he went down to the lab. He walked in and saw no one. "Kloe? Abs?" He called. He walked into Abby's office and found their stuff was missing. He decided to call Tim. "Where the hell are you!" Gibbs said into the phone.

"_We went out to eat. Kloe said you said we could." _Tim said. Gibbs could tell he was speaking the truth.

"Well get them back now! Kloe lied to you and Abby!"

"_Ok let me just pay and we head back." _Thirty minutes later the three of them walked through the door.

Tim lead Kloe to stand in front of Gibbs then went to stand next to Abby. Gibbs spoke first. "Why did you lie, Kloe?"

"I wanted to go out and eat, I am tired of staying inside. I'm sorry Uncle Gibbs." Kloe said looking down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review! How should Gibbs and Abby react to what Kloe did? I am at a loss. Any reviews would be helpful! Thanks! <strong>_

_**For those of you who want to know what Kloe's life is like before these story's on FanFiction I have started a new story on FictionPress called Kloe Anderson The Untold Story.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters.**

_**Warning: Will contain flashbacks of child abuse (Emotional and physical)!**_

* * *

><p><em>Tim lead Kloe to stand in front of Gibbs then went to stand next to Abby. Gibbs spoke first. "Why did you lie, Kloe?"<em>

_"I wanted to go out and eat, I am tired of staying inside. I'm sorry Uncle Gibbs." Kloe said looking down._

"Do you know how dangerous that was, Kloe?" Gibbs asked. Kloe started crying.

"I'm sorry!" Kloe said. She was afraid Gibbs and Tim would hate her now. Or worse, that Abby would hate her.

"I need a few minutes to cool down," Gibbs said walking over to Tim and head slapping him.

"Ow, what was that for?" Tim asked.

"For taking Kloe and Abby out when you knew they were in danger!" Gibbs said walking out.

Abby walked up to Kloe, knelt down in front of her, and said, "Kloe Nicole, what you did was wrong. You know better than to lie."

"I'm sorry mommy," Kloe said as if she were a little kid. She couldn't make eye contact with Abby.

"Are you sorry you did it? Or are you sorry you got caught?" Abby asked. Kloe had never caused this much trouble before.

"I…I don't know?" Kloe said. Tears were still coming out of her eyes.

"Yes, you do."

"I am sorry I got caught, and now I am sorry I did it because I made Uncle Gibbs mad and he probably hates me." Kloe said. Abby saw how upset her daughter was and pulled her into a hug.

"Uncle Gibbs could never hate you." Abby whispered into her ear.

"How do you know?" Kloe asked.

"Because he loves you too much," Abby let Kloe out of the hug, then put her hand under her chin so Kloe had to look into her eyes, "But what you did was wrong and it made him upset."

"I know." Kloe said. She had never made Gibbs mad enough to where he had to leave the room.

"I want you to sit in the corner until Uncle Gibbs gets back. Understood?"Abby asked.

"Yes, I understand." Kloe said as Abby grabbed a chair a put it in the corner of the lab. Kloe went and sat in the chair. This was her first time she had gotten into trouble with anyone at NCIS. Kloe stopped crying when she heard she wasn't hated.

She thought back to when her parents would lock her in the attic.

"_Kids who don't obey will stay in the attic until they can!" Her father said shoving her into the attic and locking the door. Kloe stayed in there all day. She was cold and hungry. Her father came back the next morning. "Are you ever going to break anything again?" _

"_No, sir, never again, I promise!" Kloe said. She was trying not to cry. Her father hated crying. It was amazing she could still cry._

"_Good, now get downstairs and clean up the mess you made. NOW! UNLESS YOU WANT TO STAY UP HERE FOR ANOTHER DAY!" _

"_No, sir, I am going now." Kloe said walking past him. She was surprised he didn't yell as much as he used to. She was also surprised that he didn't hit her. She cut her finger picking up the glass she had broken and blood came out and covered her finger._

Kloe started crying and Tim walked over to Abby. "Something is upsetting her." He whispered.

"I know, she still has flashbacks of what her parents did to her." Abby said just as Gibbs walked in.

"Abby, is Kloe ok?" Gibbs asked worrying about the nine year old.

"I don't know. One minute Kloe's fine and the next she is crying her eyes out. I think she had a memory of something her parents did to her." Abby explained. Kloe tended to have flashbacks a lot. It was part of the PTSD.

"Give me a minute alone with her." Gibbs said. Abby and Tim walked into Abby's office. "Kloe, come over here." Gibbs said as gently as he could.

Kloe got up from the chair and walked over to Gibbs. "Uncle Gibbs, I really am sorry for disobeying you."

"We don't need to talk about that right now, although we will still talk about it. I want to talk about why you are crying now." Gibbs said.

"Um… it's nothing," Kloe said trying to lie, but unlike Tim, Gibbs knew when she was lying.

"Nice try." He said.

"I was just remembering how my parents would lock me in the attic. And one day I dropped a glass and I had to stay in there for a whole day then I had to pick it up and I cut myself on the glass." Kloe said quietly.

"Ok. Kloe I want to ask a few questions about your parents, but not here." Gibbs said reaching out his hand. Kloe took it and stood close to Gibbs. He took her to interrogation one. "Sit down, Kloe."

Kloe sat down and looked at Gibbs, "What do you want to ask me?" Kloe said in the bravest voice she could.

Gibbs sat down opposite to her. "Where there any places your parents liked to hang out at when you lived with them?"

"Yeah, I remember my father coming home drunk one night. He said something about one of his friend's houses. His last name was Coleson. Jason Coleson."

"Ok, anywhere else?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't remember. I think… uh… um…oh! My mother talked about place they liked to go to, but I can't remember its name. Sorry Uncle Gibbs." She said putting her head in her hands.

"Kloe, look at me," Gibbs waited until she did look at him, "It is ok if you don't remember. We will find them. I promise."

"What if they come to my school?" Kloe asked scared.

"If they do, they will be arrested. Come on, let's go put a BOLO out on them." Gibbs said taking Kloe's had and leading her to the bullpen where Tony was. "Where is Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"Went to get lunch for us." Tony added, then seeing the look on Gibbs face quickly added, "She has her gun on her."

"Ok, put a BOLO out on Kloe's parents Gibbs said finally letting go of Kloe's hand. She ran up to Tony and sat on his lap.

"Already did, Boss" Tony said.

"Hi, Tony!" Kloe said making sure he heard her.

"Oh hey, munchkin, what trouble have you cased today?" Tony asked not realizing that she actually had caused trouble.

"Um, I disobeyed Uncle Gibbs. I lied to mom and Uncle Tim. That's all I think." Kloe said. Tony looked at her shocked.

"Really? Why?" He asked.

"I was bored and at the time it seemed like a good idea. Oh…Uncle Gibbs, do you hate me for what I did?" Kloe asked looking at Gibbs who was now at his desk.

"Of course not Kloe." Gibbs said.

"Are we still going to talk about what I did? Or are we just going to forgive and forget?" Kloe asked.

"We are still going to talk about it, Kloe." Gibbs said making eye contact with her. Kloe let out a sigh and jumped off Tony's lap.

"Can I go back down to the lab?" Kloe asked.

"Tony will you take her down to the lab?" Gibbs said, looking at Tony.

"Sure boss. Come on Kloe." Tony said getting up and taking Kloe's hand. When they got to the elevator Tony looked at Kloe, "What did you do?"

"Uncle Gibbs said we couldn't go out for lunch and I said that he said we could." Kloe said looking at Tony.

"Does it still seem like a good idea?" Tony asked when the elevator got to Abby's floor.

"No, not anymore," Kloe said, "I made Uncle Gibbs upset."

"I wouldn't worry about it Kloe." Tony said taking Kloe into the lab.

"Why not? Uncle Gibbs might head slap me!"

"I doubt that. I have a feeling Abby would be first," Tony said just as Abby walked out.

"I would be first for what?" Asked Abby hearing the last part of the sentence.

"To get a head slap before Kloe." Tony said.

"No, he would never head slap me!" Abby said, "Kloe we need to go now."

"Why?" Kloe asked. She wanted to stay with Tony.

"Because you have school tomorrow. Now grab your stuff and we'll go." Abby said putting on her coat and grabbing her stuff. Kloe was soon behind her. They went upstairs to Gibbs. Gibbs looked up at Abby.

"You will be staying at my house until we catch them." Gibbs said grabbing his keys and gun and then he went towards the elevator. Abby and Kloe were close behind. They all got into his car and they drove by Abby's apartment to grab clothes for her and Kloe. Then they went to Gibbs's house. Gibbs showed Kloe to Kelly's old room. It still had toys in it so it would be able to keep Kloe happy. Abby already knew where her room was.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kloe said walking into Abby's room.

"Sure, Kloe. What about?" Abby said patting the bed next to her. Kloe went over and sat on the bed.

"Is Uncle Gibbs still mad?" Kloe asked.

"I don't know Kloe. Why?"

"Because I know he isn't going to forgive and forget this. He told me." Kloe said looking down. Gibbs being Gibbs walked up and heard what Kloe said.

"We will talk after dinner tonight, ok Kloe." Gibbs said.

"Ok." Kloe said jumping off the bed. "What are we having?"

"Yeah, Gibbs, what are we having?" Abby said.

"How about Chinese food. I know Kloe hasn't tried it yet." Gibbs said pulling out his phone and diling the number for the Chinese restaurant.

About twenty-five minutes later the food arrived. Kloe helped carry it into the kitchen. Gibbs got her a plate and Abby filled it up with food then they sat down at the table. Abby gave Kloe some shrimp.

"Is it dead?" Kloe asked poking it with her fork.

"Yes, they wouldn't give you something alive." Abby said.

"Is it good?" Kloe asked looking at Gibbs. He nodded. Kloe tried a couple pieces when she felt like she couldn't breathe. "Mom, Uncle Gibbs, I can't breathe!" Kloe said looking scared. Gibbs pulled out his phone to call Ducky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review! It helps me be motivated to write!<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters.**_

_**Warning: Will contain flashbacks of child abuse (Emotional and physical)!**_

* * *

><p><em>"Is it dead?" Kloe asked poking it with her fork.<em>

_"Yes, they wouldn't give you something alive." Abby said._

_"Is it good?" Kloe asked looking at Gibbs. He nodded. Kloe tried a couple pieces when she felt like she couldn't breathe. "Mom, Uncle Gibbs, I can't breathe!" Kloe said looking scared. Gibbs pulled out his phone to call Ducky._

Ducky answered on the first ring. "Duck, Kloe is having an allergic reaction and she can't breathe." Gibbs said. Abby got up and picked up Kloe grabbing Gibbs's keys. "Ok, thanks Duck." Gibbs said hanging up the phone, before Ducky could tell him a story.

"Gibbs I am taking her to a hospital!" Abby said urgently.

"Abs, Ducky said to rush her to the hospital because he may not make it in time." Gibbs said. He took the key form Abby as all three of them got into the car. Gibbs drove the car as fast as he could. When they got to the hospital, a nurse took Kloe and gave her a shot that had epinephrine in it.

When the nurse came out Abby asked, "Is she going to be ok? Did we get her here in time? How long until she can go home?"

"Ma'am she is fine. She got her in time. She will be able to go home once she can breathe and does not feel dizzy. We want to make sure she is well enough to go home first." The nurse said trying to calm Abby down.

After Kloe was ready to go home, she had fallen asleep. Abby picked her up and carried her to where Gibbs was just has he had finished telling Ducky that Kloe was fine.

"Gibbs I am never giving Kloe fish again. That was the scariest thing that has ever happened! I thought I was going to lose her!" Abby said when they got into the car.

"I know Abby," Gibbs said, "It is done for now, but I think she should stay home tomorrow, so she can rest." Abby looked at Kloe and thought about how peaceful she looked.

"Yeah, I will call her in sick tomorrow." Abby said just as they stopped to get her a Caf-Pow and Gibbs a coffee. Gibbs went in knowing Kloe and Abby would be fine. He came back a couple minutes later handing Abby her Caf-Pow. "Thanks Gibbs."

"Abs, Kloe is going to be fine." Gibbs knew how much Abby could worry about her family.

"I know. I just want to make sure. She looked so scared!" Abby wanted to hug Kloe and never let go. Gibbs pulled into the driveway and helped Abby get Kloe out of the car. Gibbs carried Kloe to her room and laid her down on the bed. Abby followed Gibbs upstairs. Gibbs kissed Kloe on her forehead and tucked her in then watched as Abby did the same.

"Abs, go and get some sleep." Gibbs said.

"Not until you lock the doors and I double check them, just to make sure and all the windows." Abby was going to protect Kloe with her life, same as Gibbs.

"Ok, Abs, but then get some sleep. Kloe may need you in the morning." Gibbs said as he walked through the house locking all the doors and windows as Abby followed him and double-checked everything. "Now go to sleep." Gibbs said kissing her on her cheek and gently pushing her towards the stairs.

Gibbs climbed into bed when he heard someone coming down the hall towards his door. He saw the door slowly open and Kloe slip through it. "Kloe, what's wrong?" Gibbs said worried Kloe had another nightmare.

"Can I sleep in here? I don't want to sleep alone." Kloe said as she walked up to his bed. She saw Gibbs nod his head so she climbed into the bed. Gibbs had to smile. She reminded him so much of Kelly. Gibbs fell asleep when he heard Kloe fall asleep.

/\/\/\/\

Abby woke up the next morning and called the school letting them know Kloe would be staying home. Then she went to check on Kloe. She became scared when she saw Kloe's bed was empty. She went to Gibbs room and opened the door. Gibbs was awake and was watching Kloe.

"When did she come in here?" Abby asked looking at Kloe.

"About midnight. She didn't want to sleep alone." Gibbs said.

"I called the school. Are we staying here today or going to NCIS?"

"Here, she needs a break from everything." Gibbs said noticing Kloe was waking up. Abby noticed also and went up to her.

"How did you sleep Kloe?" Abby asked. Kloe looked at the clock and realized it was nine.

"Mom, I'm late for school." Kloe said.

"I called you out so you can relax today."

"But… I was supposed to present my family today!" Kloe said jumping out of bed.

"Kloe, calm down. It was my idea." Gibbs said getting up and walking to Kloe.

"You can present your family tomorrow. Can't you?" Abby asked.

"No, they are going on a field trip tomorrow to the museum." Kloe said shaking her head.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you would let me go." Kloe said hugging Abby. Abby hugged her back. Everyday Abby leaned new things about Kloe's life before she came to live with her.

"How about I take you tomorrow." Abby said.

Kloe shook her head no. "You have to work tomorrow. We can go another day I guess."

"Gibbs can Tony take her?" Abby asked looking at Gibbs.

"I guess, he would be doing his job." Gibbs said watching as Kloe ran up and hugged him.

"Thank you Uncle Gibbs! I have never been to a museum before!" Kloe said letting go.

"Kloe what do you want for breakfast?" Abby asked.

"Nothing from last night!" Kloe said and she left the room to go downstairs. Gibbs and Abby close behind her. "Can I have some toast? I am not really that hungry." Kloe said sitting down at the table.

Abby look at Gibbs as he nodded his head and got her some toast. Abby had the same and Gibbs drank coffee. Abby laughed when she saw Kloe trying to stay up. "I think you need to go back to bed Kloe." She said.

"No, I am awake." Kloe said yawning. Gibbs smiled as he saw Kloe trying to keep her eyes open.

"How about you watch some TV?" Gibbs said.

"Yeah, you can watch Finding Nemo." Abby said. Abby had brought some movies with them so Kloe could watch them. Kloe nodded as she got up and went over to the couch. Abby sat next to her as Gibbs put the movie in. About fifteen minutes into the movie, Kloe fell asleep on Abby's lap.

While Kloe was sleeping, Abby went to help Gibbs with the boat. A couple hours later Kloe came down to help as well. Gibbs helped Kloe sand the boat as Abby watched them. They worked until eight, none of them realizing how fast the time went by.

For dinner, Gibbs ordered some pizza. At nine Kloe walked up to her room and passed out on the bed. Abby soon after went to bed while Gibbs went to his room to get some sleep after making sure everything was locked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review. Please let me know if there are any mistakes. I am writing this at three in the morning.<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters.**_

_**Warning: Will contain flashbacks of child abuse (Emotional and physical)!**_

* * *

><p>Kloe woke up the next morning when she heard Gibbs come in her room. "Hi, Uncle Gibbs, what are you doing in here?"She asked sleepily.<p>

"I am here to talk to you about your lying." Gibbs said sitting down on the bed.

"I thought we were past that. Isn't it too late to talk about it?" Kloe asked, sitting up in the bed now awake.

"Nope, we would have talked about it yesterday but I wanted to make sure you were ok." Gibbs explained.

Kloe moved over to Gibbs, "Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you lie?"

"I don't know... I didn't want to be inside. Why does it matter?" Kloe asked just as Abby walked in.

"We can't keep you safe if you lie to us," Abby said to Kloe, then turning to Gibbs, "I called the school and I called Tony. He said he should be here in about an hour. He has to get ready. I will go wait for him outside." She said leaving.

"Still don't know why you care about me so much." Kloe said.

Gibbs thought back to when Abby found out she was adopted, "Blood does not make family, people who care do." Gibbs said.

"You'll always care about me, right?" Kloe said looking at Gibbs.

"Yep."

"Even if I rob a bank?"

"Yep, we'll care about you forever. Now as for the lying, no video games for a week."

"Sounds fair," Kloe said getting up and pulling out her handheld gaming system and handed it to Gibbs.

"Get ready to go to the museum." Gibbs said leaving the room. Kloe decided to wear jeans and a Beauty and the Beast shirt. She then when down stairs to eat breakfast. Tony showed up soon after she finished breakfast.

"Hi, Uncle Tony." Kloe said getting up and hugging him.

"Hey, Kloe, I heard I am taking you to the museum." Tony said.

"Yeah, It'll be fun... I think... I don't really know...will it be fun?" Kloe asked.

"Yep, especially when we get to the mummies."

"Tony, no scaring my daughter." Abby said as Kloe started laughing.

"Tony, do not leave Kloe at any time." Gibbs said walking in.

"Ok, boss. Come on munchkin."Tony said using Kloe's nickname that he gave her.

"Ok," Kloe said getting up. She then walked over to Abby and hugged her, "Bye!"

"Bye, Kloe have fun." Abby said hugging her back. Kloe also hugged Gibbs and said goodbye. Then Tony and Kloe left.

"She'll be okay, right Gibbs?" Abby said, worried something might happen.

"Don't worry, Abs. She's with Tony. Come on let's get to work." Gibbs said leading Abby out to the car.

/\/\/\/\

"Uncle Tony, can we see the dragon part of the museum first?" Kloe asked.

"Do they have a dragon part?" Tony asked looking at the map while holding Kloe's had so she couldn't get away.

"Yeah, right here," Kloe said pointing to a spot on the map.

"Ok, let's go Kloe." Tony said following a very excited Kloe to the dragon exhibit.

"Wow! Look at this dragon!" Kloe said running over to a picture of a big dragon blowing fire, "I love dragons Uncle Tony! I want one as a pet!" Kloe said going to a bunch of other pictures.

"What exhibit do want to see next?"

"Um... mummies!"

"Ok, come on." Tony said gabbing Kloe's hand again. They walked up the stairs to the mummy exhibit.

"Wow, these are cool!"

"Yeah reminds me of The Mummy. The undead come back to life in that movie."

"Really? I want to watch it."

"Nope, it is PG-13 and I know Abby would never let you watch it."

"Come on, Uncle Tony, she wouldn't have to know. Please!"

"No, it is too violent for you."

"Then why did you bring it up?" Kloe asked pulling her hand away from Tony's and crossing her arms.

"Kloe, we can watch a different movie."

"NO!" Kloe said trying to run away, but Tony grabbed her and led her outside to the car, where he put her in the backseat and got in next to her.

"Kloe, come on, behave. I don't want you to end up in trouble. How about tonight we go pick out a movie to watch that is NOT PG-13. Ok?"

"Ok, but I pick out the movie." Kloe said coming up with a plan.

"Ok, now can you behave for the rest of the day?"

"Yes, Uncle Tony, I'm sorry." Kloe said following Tony out of the car.

"Ok, where to next?"

"Um... Space." Kloe said as they walked in through the door.

"Ok, come on." As they entered the space exhibit Kloe let go of Tony's hand and went in search of her favorite planet, Mars. "Kloe? Kloe, where are you?" Tony said looking around. It was bigger than the other exhibits and it was more crowded than the rest.

"Uncle Tony, I am over here." Kloe said standing next to Mars.

"Don't disappear like that again, understand." Tony said. He was scared something had happened to her.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry." Kloe said looking at Tony with sad eyes.

"It's ok; just don't let it happen again. Now why did you go to Mars?"

"I love Mars. I don't really know why though."

"You don't like Earth."

"Why like it if you have to stay stuck on it your whole life? I want to travel to other planets, study them, and see new things. If I could, I would live on Mars." Kloe said explaining.

"Ok, you want to stay here or go to another exhibit?"

"Go to another one. The dinosaurs."

"Ok, come on."

/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile at NCIS, Gibb had walked into Abby's lab and noticed something was wrong.

"Hey, Abs." Gibbs said walking over to Abby and handing her a Caf-Pow, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I feel like something bad is going to happen." Abby said looking at Gibbs.

"How long have you felt like this, Abs?"

"Um... since this morning, when Kloe left."

"Don't worry Abs, Tony is with her. He won't let anything happen." Gibbs said kissing Abby on the cheek before leaving.

"I hope not." Abby said to an empty room.

/\/\/\/\

Back at the museum, Tony and Kloe had made it to the dinosaur exhibit. They stayed in there for a couple hours because it had games for kids Kloe's age.

"Kloe, how about lunch, we can eat outside." Tony said.

"Ok, I'm starving!"Kloe said taking Tony's hand as they went to get lunch.

After lunch Tony decided to take Kloe to pick out some movies so they could stay at his house and watch them for a few hours. Kloe picked out three movies. When they got to Tony's house, Tony left to get Kloe a blanket. Kloe took a movie and put it in.

"What movie did you put in?" Tony asked when he came back out.

"You'll see. Can you make some popcorn?" Kloe asked. She needed Tony out of the room to finish the rest of her plan.

"Sure." Tony said getting up again. Kloe started the movie and she skipped through some of it so she could watch some of it. Tony came out of the kitchen when he heard Kloe scream, but Kloe wasn't there and the movie was half-way through. Tony realized this movie was the one he told Kloe she couldn't watch and thought she just got scared.

"Kloe, why did you get this movie? I told you no!" Tony yelled through his house but didn't get an answer. He went searching through his house looking for Kloe and noticed she was not there. He ran outside just in time to see a person pushing Kloe into a car. Tony decided to call Gibbs. "Gibbs, we have a problem. Kloe's been taken."

"_What? How could that have happened DiNozzo?" _Gibbs yelled trough the phone.

"I went to make popcorn and someone must have gotten into my house somehow and they took her." Tony explained.

"_They got into your house?"_

"Yeah, what are we going to tell Abby?"

"_I'll tell her. Come back to NCIS and write down what you saw."_Gibbs said hanging up the phone. This day had gone from good, too bad, too worse, in less than twenty-four hours.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for making everyone wait for this long. My computer decided to stop working and then everyone wanted to use my computer. I will try to update faster from now on. Please Review!<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters.**_

_**Warning: Contains child abuse (Emotional and physical)!**_

_**I would make this into two chapters, but I am moving and don't know how long I will be without internet. **_

* * *

><p>Gibbs walked down to Abby's lab to tell her the news. Abby started crying, she should have protected her more.<p>

"Gibbs, why did this happen?" Abby asked as she curled up next to Gibbs on the floor.

"I don't know, Abs." Gibbs said holding onto her, "We'll find her." He wasn't going to let her lose Kloe.

"I know you will. You always do."

"With your help. We need you, Abs." Gibbs said kissing the top of her head.

"Ok, I will try." Abby said as Gibbs got up. Abby got up and followed him to her computer.

/\/\/\/\

While Gibbs went to see Abby, Tony wrote down what happened and what he saw. He finished right before Gibbs came back.

"I finished the report." Tony said handing it to him.

"Ok, take the rest of the day off." Gibbs said. He wanted time alone, but he couldn't leave Abby. What if the people who took Kloe came after her.

"Shouldn't I help try to find Kloe."

"Go home and take the day off."

"Ok." Tony said leaving sensing Gibbs wanted to be alone.

Gibbs had a gut feeling on who had taken Kloe. It must have been her parents, but still Tony was supposed to protect her.

/\/\/\/\

Kloe woke up in a small room. She recognized this place. It was an attic. She felt a sudden sense of fear and started to look around franticly for a place she could escape. There was a light that was turned on but it was a very dim one. That was the only light source. Kloe sat up and pulled her knees close to her than she put her head down and started crying.

She wanted her family, the ones that cared about her.

/\/\/\/\

Abby sat at her desk looking at a picture of Kloe. She thought back to what her life was like without Kloe, and how she can't imagine her life without Kloe now. Abby thought back to the first nightmare Kloe had.

***Flashback***

_It was three days after Halloween. Abby woke up to the sound of Kloe screaming. Abby got up and ran to Kloe's room thinking someone was there she grabbed her phone in case she needed to call Gibbs. She ran through the door and went over to Kloe. Kloe moved back towards the wall crying. _

"_Kloe, what happened?" Abby asked. Kloe had gotten used to Abby and to see her trying to get as far away as possible from broke her heart._

_Kloe realized that it was Abby and slowly came towards her. When Kloe was right next to Abby, she curled up next to her, and when Abby put her arm around her, she didn't miss Kloe flinching. "I d...dreamt t...that my r...r...real mom wanted to k...kill me." Kloe said starting a fresh batch of tears._

"_Kloe, your real mom will never get the chance to hurt you ever again. They gave been locked up for a very, very long time."Abby said holding Kloe tight as she cried. _

"_Promise?" Kloe said once she had calmed down enough to speak._

"_Yeah, I promise." Abby had said._

_***_End of flashback***

Abby's promise had been broken. She hated that she didn't protect her enough to keep her safe.

"Abby, you ok?" Tim asked coming into Abby's office.

"No, Tim, I am not ok! My daughter just got kidnapped by... I don't even know!" Abby said angrily. How could he even ask that.

"I do, I went to Tony's house to look and there was a note. Her parents have her."

Abby went from sad, to mad, to depressed, and back to mad, in a matter of seconds. "Great! That makes me feel so much better. Kloe was kidnapped by the so-called 'parents'."

"Abby, we'll find her. We'll get her back."

"That's not the problem, well it's a problem, but not _the_ problem. I promised Kloe her parents would never hurt her again. That promise was just broken. How do I even know Kloe still wants me to be her mother?" Abby said thinking about what a bad mother she was. She didn't protect her daughter like she should have.

"Abby it's not your fault. You didn't know this was going to happen." Tim said as Abby hugged him.

"I just want Kloe back." Abby said just as Gibbs walked in.

"We'll get her back. McGee, you have anything new?" Gibbs asked.

"No, boss." Tim said.

"Go home than, we will start again tomorrow. Tell Ziva to go home also."

"Ok, boss." Tim said getting out of Abby's hug and leaving.

"Abby, come on let's go." Gibbs said looking at Abby.

"I can't Gibbs. Kloe is in danger. Her real parents have her. I have to help her." Abby said moving over to her computer to look at the picture of Kloe again.

"We can't search for her when we are all this tired. We'll start again in the morning, when everyone is more rested, so we have a better chance of seeing things we may have missed."

"Ok, fine, I'll come, but I can't promise you I will go to sleep." Abby said shutting off her computer and grabbing her stuff. The drive to Gibbs' house was silent. Abby went to her room as soon as they got home and cried herself to sleep. "Kloe, please come back." Abby said right before falling asleep.

/\/\/\/\

Kloe was afraid. "Mom?" Kloe called, "Mom, are you here." Kloe didn't expect an answer because Abby would never lock her in a room, especially not the attic.

"Yeah, I here, and you need to shut up." Said a voice in the shadows. The person came out of the shadows and Kloe realized it was her real mom, Bethany Anderson.

"You aren't my mom." Kloe said quietly.

"What? Of course I'm your mom! If you look at our blood it says you are my daughter," Bethany said, "Or do we need to draw some blood for everyone to match!"

"I know my blood says I am your daughter, but you are not my mom." Kloe said, trying to remember what Gibbs had said her that morning.

"Oh, and I bet it was those people who adopted you, right? Well, guess what, they don't really care about you. You were never worth caring about. You mess up everything somehow. You never do anything right!"

Kloe started crying, "They're going to find you!"

"What makes you think that? Nobody cares about you! Nobody ever did! Everything that happens is your fault, Kloe!" Bethany said walking out the door and slamming it, then locking it behind her. A few minutes later Kloe heard the door open and heard heavier footsteps, and knew it was her father.

"YOU WILL NEVER TELL YOUR MOTHER THAT SHE IS NOT YOUR MOTHER! SHE IS!"Her father yelled. Kloe scooted back as far she could. She may be afraid of her mom but she was terrified of her dad.

"I'm sorry." Kloe said quietly, hoping that her father wouldn't hurt her.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE ONCE I AM DONE WITH YOU!" Her father yelled going out of the room and locking the door. She knew he would be back soon. He didn't know how to calm down.

/\/\/\/\

Abby was sleeping when she woke up from a sudden nightmare. She got up from her bed and found Gibbs asleep on the couch. Abby, as quiet as she could, went over to the chair and sat down.

"Abs, get some sleep." Gibbs said eyes still closed.

"I did, but then I had a nightmare. Can we get back to work now?" Abby asked getting impatient.

"Yeah, get ready to go." Gibbs said getting up. He wanted to find Kloe as much as Abby did. Gibbs called the team in and they went on searching for Kloe. They searched Tony's house for anything that could help. Gibbs did not want the FBI to get involved but they were running short on everything.

"Tobias, I am going to need your help." Gibbs said into the phone. Kloe needed to be safe and they needed help.

/\/\/\/\

Tim was in the lab with Abby. "If I had given her a cell phone, we could have tracked it."

"Abby, that would only be possible if she had her phone on." Tim said, trying to get Abby to calm down.

"You're supposed to be making me feel better, not worse!" Abby said, her voice starting to rise. Gibbs walked just then.

"Abby, the FBI is helping us." Gibbs said.

"Why?" Abby was confused. Gibbs wouldn't ask the FBI to help if it wasn't serious.

"I'm hoping they'll help us her." Gibbs said

The rest of the day went slowly for everyone.

/\/\/\/\

Kloe got up from where she was laying just after her father left. He had hit her foot with something and now it was swollen and bruised. She didn't know what he had hit her with, but she didn't care. She stood up almost collapsing at the pain, but she stayed up and walked over to the door and found out she could pick the lock. Thanks to Ziva for teaching her. Kloe had to time it perfectly and had to listen. When she didn't hear anymore movement Kloe found something to pick the lock with and walked as quietly as she could outside, until she found pay phone. She found some change and knew exactly who to call.

/\/\/\/\

Gibbs had just gotten into the elevator when his phone rang.

"Gibbs." He said into the phone.

"_Uncle Gibbs, you have to help me." _Kloe said back into the phone.

Gibbs pushed the button to go back to Abby's lab. "Kloe, are you ok?" Gibbs asked walking into Abby's lab and motioning for Tim to locate the call.

"_I don't know. I'm hungry and my foot really hurts. Please help me, I don't know how long it will take until they realize I'm gone."_

"Got it." Tim said writing the address down.

"Kloe, is there any place you can hide right now." Gibbs asked.

"_Yeah, there is a restaurant right behind me." _

"Good. Go wait for us in there. Don't leave the restaurant. I'll be there soon." Gibbs said hanging up, "Tim, stay with Abby. I am going to get Kloe."

"Ok." Tim said as Gibbs vanished into the elevator.

When he got out of the elevator, he went to his car and sped off to the address. When he got there, he went into the resteraunt and saw Kloe at one of the booths. "Sir, were are going to have to ask you to leave. No one can be with this girl until her Uncle Gibbs shows up." Said someone that walked over to them. Gibbs just pulled out his badge and they walked away.

"You want to eat here?" Gibbs asked. Kloe nodded. Gibbs wasn't hungry so he ordered food for Kloe who ate as fast as she could.

"Can I go see mom now? I miss her." Kloe said.

"Yeah, come on." Gibbs said but then noticed that Kloe was limping so he decided to carry her instead. He put her in the car and then drove to NCIS. He then got her out of the car and carried her to Abby's lap.

"Kloe, I'm so happy you're ok!" Abby said jumping up.

"Abby, Ducky needs to look at her foot." Gibbs said as he watched Abby's face turn into sadness.

"They hurt her?" Abby asked.

Gibbs nodded as they went to Ducky. "Duck, can you look at Kloe's foot?"

"Yes, of course." Ducky said. He thought about sharing a story but didn't because of Kloe. He took an x-ray, "Her ankle is broken, but it should heal in no time, Kloe is a strong girl." He said looking at Kloe.

"Thanks Ducky," Kloe said giving him a hug. He then put a cast on her then Abby went to pick up Kloe off the table.

"I want Uncle Gibbs!" Kloe said. Gibbs cam and picked her up off the table and all three left for Gibbs' house. Gibbs put Kloe in her bed and then kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Kloe." He said leaving her alone with Abby.

"Kloe, what did they say to you?" Abby asked.

"They told me nobody cares about me and that they are parents." Kloe explained.

"Kloe, we all care about you. Gibbs told me that blood doesn't make family."

"Yeah, he told me that also. Can you stay in here tonight?"

"Of course, Kloe. You have a busy day tomorrow at NCIS." Abby knew they were going to ask her questions to try to find her parents.

"Ok, love you mom." Kloe said falling asleep.

"I love you too, Kloe." Abby said kissing her on the forehead before moving a blanket and pillow into her room. She fell asleep there. Gibbs cam to check up on them and couldn't help but smile. He also smiled because Kloe had to be smarter than any other nine year old he knew.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review. I will write while I don't have internet so that when I get my internet back I can update.<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters.**_

_**Warning: Contains mentioning and flashbacks of child abuse (Emotional and physical)!**_

Kloe woke up the next morning, she saw Abby sleeping on the floor next to her bed. Her broken ankle was a reminder of what had happened the night before. Kloe laid back down on the bed and waited for Abby to wake up. When Abby woke up, she looked at Kloe.

"How long have you been up, Kloe?" Abby asked.

"A few minutes." Kloe said looking into space.

"You want breakfast?"

"Sure." Kloe said sitting up on her bed. Abby helped her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Gibbs was at the table drinking coffee.

"Hi, Kloe." he said when he saw Kloe and Abby enter the kitchen.

"Hi, Uncle Gibbs." Kloe said sitting down at the table. Abby made Kloe some breakfast and then sat down also.

"You won't be going to school for the rest of the week. Mrs. Kaplan already knows, and is excusing you from the work." Abby said.

"I wanted to show my class my family." Kloe said looking at Abby.

"Talk to Mrs. Kaplan when you get back. Today we are going to NCIS and then we'll get you some crunches." Abby said. Kloe finished her breakfast and then Abby help Kloe get dressed. After that they left for NCIS.

They walked into the conference room where Fornell was. "Hi, Kloe. My name is Tobias Fornell. Just call me Fornell." Fornell said.

"Ok," Kloe said sitting down at the table.

"Can you tell me what happened yesterday?"

Kloe nodded and then spoke. Because this was her first time meeting Fornell she was nervous. She grabbed Abby's hand. "I can only tell you what I remember." She paused, looking at Abby. "Um... I don't remember much. I remember waking up in the attic, and I don't want to remember anything else." Abby could see the fear in Kloe's eyes and also saw her shaking. Abby would have taken Kloe away if this wasn't important.

"Tell me what happened to your ankle." Fornell said.

"It was hit with a bat." Kloe said, tears threatening to come out. All Fornell could think about is how twisted and sick this young girls parents are.

"How did you get out?"

Kloe thought for a while before answering. "I had to sneak out."

"How? I need you to tell me everything."

"I unlocked the door, once I was sure everyone was asleep. I had to walk down stairs that led from the attic to the second floor. The stairs would creak, so I had to be quiet and careful. I then had to walk down the hallway past their room to the second set of stairs." Kloe looked at Fornell to make sure he was caught up. She also wanted a break from speaking. When Fornell nodded she continued. "These ones had carpet on them, the first ones were wood. These were in front of the door. I got out of the door and ran until I was able to call Uncle Gibbs."

"What did he tell you to do?"

"To wait for him in the restaurant that I was next to. I don't remember the name of it."

"Can you tell me what the house looked like on the outside?"

"Um... yeah. It had two floors and a attic. Most of the windows were boarded up, like it had been abandoned for years." Kloe finished. She felt emotionally drained and tired. She didn't realize she was shaking until she looked at her hands.

"Ok. That's all I need to know for now."

"Abby, take Kloe down to your lab. Lock all doors. I will call when I get done." Gibbs said. Abby took Kloe's hand and went to her lab, while Gibbs stayed to talk to Fornell.

After the door closed Fornell said, "The FBI will take over this investigation."

"Yeah, as long as I can protect Kloe," Gibbs said. Right now the only thing he cared about was protecting Kloe and Abby. He wasn't going to let them be killed like Shannon and Kelly were.

/\/\/\/\

When Abby and Kloe got to Abby's lab, Abby brought Kloe into her office and sat her down in the chair. Abby put up the games for Kloe.

"Kloe, play games while we wait for Gibbs." Abby said.

Kloe looked up at her and asked, "Are you mad at me?"

Abby crouched down so she could be eye level with Kloe, "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because, I tried to watch a movie even though Uncle Tony told me not to."

"I'm not mad, Kloe. Just don't try to watch that, or any other movie, we tell you not to."

"Ok. I won't. I promise." Kloe said turning to the computer and playing her favorite game, Mahjong. Abby had gotten up to wait for Gibbs to call. By the time he did Kloe was halfway through level three. Gibbs walked in and saw Kloe playing the game.

"Kloe ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I think I'm going to have to buy that game for her." Abby said.

When Kloe was done with her level Gibbs walked into the office and said, "Kloe, let's go." Kloe got up and grabbed Abby's hand, as Abby walked into the office. They then went to the car.

On there way to Gibbs' house they stopped by the store to get Kloe crunches. When they were done they went to Gibbs' house. Abby noticed that Kloe had fallen asleep. Abby carried her up to her bed and then went downstairs to the kitchen. Gibbs was at the table drinking coffee.

"Gibbs, I'm going to be moving into a house." Abby said.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Because, it'll give Kloe some freedom to run around and other things that she can't do in an apartment." Abby explained. "At least it'll be fine unless there is an attic. But I think I found a house."

"Have you told Kloe?" Gibbs asked.

"No, not yet. I don't want to tell her just yet. I want her parents behind bars and I also want to buy the house before I tell her." Abby said. That was when Kloe walked in.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing, Kloe." Abby said back to her.

"You're lying to me. I heard you talking, and if your talking about something it can't be nothing." Kloe said back. She heard her brother say that one time.

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises. They are almost always bad, or at least I think they are. Just tell me."

"No, not yet. I'll show you later." Abby said. She couldn't tell Kloe yet and get her hope up.

"Ok." Kloe said giving up. Kloe sat down in a chair. "I'm bored."

"It's one o'clock now. Maybe Tony can come over later."

"Do I get to pick the movie?"

"Sure," Abby said. Abby called Tony and he said that he would be over around seven. Kloe picked "The Lion King" and then they ordered pizza. Tony came over and they watched the movie. After the movie was over, Kloe gave Tony a hug and then went to bed.

**Sorry, it took us forever to get internet. I'll try to upload a new chapter once a week. Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters.**_

_**Warning: Contains mentioning and flashbacks of child abuse (Emotional and physical)!**_

_**Please Review. Reviewing helps me write faster. **_

The rest of the week went by slowly for Kloe. Gibbs had to keep bring Kloe and Abby to their apartment to keep Kloe entertained. They were also waiting for the news that Kloe's had been arrested. Now a new week has started and Kloe has to go back to school.

"Kloe, get up." Abby said coming into Kloe's room. It was 6:45am. Kloe woke up and got ready for school. After she got dressed she went to the kitchen and saw Gibbs at the table.

"Uncle Gibbs, can I please have some cereal?" She asked sitting down at the table. Gibbs got up and got Kloe some cereal and then let her eat.

Gibbs got some coffee and sat down at the table. "I'm coming to school with you today." He said.

"What about mom?" Kloe asked.

"She'll go to NCIS."

"With Uncle Tony and Uncle Tim and Aunt Ziva?"

"Yeah." Gibbs said. After Kloe finished eating the three of them left and first dropped of Abby. Then Gibbs and Kloe headed to Kloe's school.

"Hi, Kloe." Mrs. Kaplan said when Kloe and Gibbs walked in.

"Hi, Mrs. Kaplan. This is my Uncle Gibbs." Kloe said back.

"Hi." Mrs. Kaplan said to Gibbs. Then she turned to Kloe. "Do you want to talk about your family?"

"Yeah." Kloe said going over to her desk and sitting down. Gibbs found a seat in the back of the room. "It's kinda long though."

"We had people who talked about their family for about ten minutes." Mrs. Kaplan replied back.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you have it written down?" Mrs. Kaplan asked. Kloe nodded and handed Mrs. Kaplan the paper. Mrs. Kaplan looked it over and laughed. "You have an interesting family."

"Yeah. Can I talk about my brother Max? He died last month."

"Of course you can." Mrs. Kaplan said getting up and leaving Kloe's desk to greet the other kids as they came in.

When the bell rang and everyone was in their seats, Mrs. Kaplan told the class who Gibbs was and that nobody was to disturb him except Kloe.

"Why? That's not fair. I'm more important than Kloe." A girl named Jenna said.

"Gibbs is here for Kloe and if he wants to talk to you he will." Mrs. Kaplan said.

"Kloe, I'm glad you're back." Kloe's friend Danielle said. Everyone called her Danni most of the time.

"Thanks. I'm glad that I am back. Being at home for so long was starting to get boring." Kloe said.

"Since Kloe was gone when we talked about our families, she is going to share with us today." Mrs. Kaplan finished.

Kloe got up and grabbed her crutches. Mrs Kaplan put a chair in the front of the class. Kloe sat down in the chair with her paper in her hands. " My family has changed since I was adopted. My brother Max was murdered on my birthday and I called NCIS because he was a marine. My new mom's name is Abby and she is a forensic scientist. She helps solve murders with. My Uncle tony loves pizza and movies. He can be funny. My Uncle Tim is a computer geek and a writer. My Aunt Ziva is from a different country and mixes up sayings a lot. My Uncle Ducky works in Autopsy. I was only in there once and that was to say goodbye to my brother. My Uncle Gibbs is the lead agent at NCIS. My Uncle Jimmy works in autopsy also but he is a assistant. Uncle Tim, Aunt Ziva, Uncle Tony, and Uncle Gibbs are agents of NCIS." Kloe finished. She had more than that on her paper but she was feeling extremely uncomfortable being in front of so many people. Everyone clapped as Kloe got up and went to her desk.

"Thank you Kloe. Anyone have any questions?" Mrs. Kaplan asked. A kid named Jon raised his hand. "Yes Jon?"

"That doesn't count. It's _not _her real family." He said. "A adopted family can never be a real one."

"Jon," Mrs. Kaplan said trying to stop him. He ignored her and kept talking.

"If her family didn't want her than why should we accept her in a class full of people whose _real _families wanted them." Jon finished. Kloe had started crying.

Gibbs got up and went to Mrs. Kaplan and said that he was going to talk to Kloe alone. Mrs. Kaplan nodded and watched as they left the room.

Gibbs found an empty room where him and Kloe could talk. Kloe sat in a chair across from Gibbs.

"Uncle Gibbs, is what Jon said true. Is an adopted family not a real family? You told me it was." Kloe said.

"Being adopted doesn't mean we aren't your real family. A real family is full of people who love you. Who do you think of as your real family? Us at NCIS or your first family?" Gibbs asked.

Kloe didn't even have to think about the answer because she knew what it was. "You guys at NCIS are my real family."

"Then why do you care what other people say?" Gibbs asked. Kloe just shrugged her shoulders. They talked for a few more minutes and then left the room to go back to the classroom. Gibbs watched Kloe during school and then after school they went to NCIS.

"Hi, Kloe." Abby said as Kloe came into the lab followed by Gibbs.

"Hi, mom," Kloe said going over to the computer to play games. Kloe pulled up _Donkey Kong Country_ on the computer.

"Were you able to talk about your family?"

"Yeah. A kid named Jon said that you guys weren't my real family but I know you are." Kloe said. "Were my parents found yet?"

"No, not yet." Abby said. Kloe pretended it didn't bug her and started playing her game.

"When was this game made? It doesn't have graphics like normal game." Kloe said and then saw it was made in 1994. "It was made in 1994." Kloe said to Abby. Abby watched as Kloe played it until it was time to leave. They got some sandwiches and then went home. When they got home they ate their dinner and then all three of them went to bed.

_**Dream:**_

_Kloe got off the bus coming home from school. It was 30 minutes late because it had to be combined with the other buses. She walked through the door._

"_Kloe, why are you always late?" Her dad came up to her._

"_The buses had to be combined. One of the buses broke down!" Kloe said. Kloe's dad grabbed onto her. Kloe struggled to get out of the grip._

"_I'm sure that's what happened! You don't have it as bad as you think! At least you have a roof over your head!" Her dad yelled at her. "If you _ever _tell anybody that we abuse you, we'll kill you and everyone you love!" _

"_The bus was late, that's all that happened. I didn't tell anyone. I promise." Kloe said. Kloe's dad just locked her in the attic. _

"_I'll let you out when you tell the truth!" Kloe's dad said slamming and locking the door._

_**End Dream**_

Kloe woke up crying and went into Abby's room. "What's wrong Kloe?" Abby asked.

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep in here tonight?" Kloe asked.

Abby nodded. Kloe climbed onto the bed and fell back asleep.

_**Please Review. Next chapter should be up sometime next week. Maybe this week depending on how my mind decides to work.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters.**_

_**Warning: Contains mentioning and flashbacks of child abuse (Emotional and physical)!**_

When Kloe woke up the next morning Abby was not in the bed anymore. Kloe's heart started racing as she grabbed her crutches and went downstairs. When she saw Abby at the table she almost started crying.

"Kloe, what's wrong?" Abby asked.

"I woke up and you weren't in your bed. I thought that you were taken away from me." Kloe said. Kloe sat down at the table and stared at her breakfast. She didn't want to eat anything.

"Kloe, you have to eat. You have school today." Abby said.

"Today is the last day before Thanksgiving break. Do I have to go to school?"

"Yes, you missed too much school this semester. You can't miss anymore."

"Ok. Is Uncle Gibbs coming with me again today?" Kloe asked.

"I think so." Abby said just as Gibbs walked in.

"Uncle Gibbs, are you coming with me to school today?" Kloe asked.

"Yeah. We'll do the same thing we did yesterday." Gibbs said back to her.

"Ok." Kloe said and ate her breakfast. When they left they dropped Abby off at NCIS and then Gibbs went to school with Kloe.

It was a half-day so all Kloe did was crossword puzzles and word searches. When school was over Kloe and Gibbs went over to NCIS. Gibbs took Kloe down to Abby's lab.

"Hi, Kloe." Abby said as Kloe was walked in. Gibbs dropped of a Caf-Pow and then back up to the bullpen.

"Hi. Do you know how long it'll be until my parents are arrested?" Kloe asked.

"I don't know Kloe." Abby said. "We'll get them though, I promise."

"I know. You'll protect me right?" Kloe asked. She knew the answer but she wanted to hear it.

"Of course. You'll be safe. We won't let anything happen to you again."

"Ok. Can I play games?" Kloe asked. Abby nodded so Kloe went into the office and played a random game. Kloe played until it was time to go to Gibbs house. They stopped to get a movie on the way and picked up Monster House. Kloe went to bed after the movie was over.

/\/\/\/\

Kloe woke up in the car the next morning. "Where are we going?" Kloe asked.

"We're going to NCIS. You'll be with Tony today. You'll be watch movie's and eating popcorn while are working. Tony has promised not to let you out of his sight." Abby said. "And tomorrow we'll be going back to museum."

"Ok." Kloe said. They stopped in front of Tony's house and Abby walked with Kloe up to the door. After Tony let Kloe in Gibbs and Abby left for NCIS. Tony had put in Monster Inc. for Kloe to watch. Tony made some popcorn and then they watched The Nightmare Before Christmas and then the Lion King. They were just beginning to watch Bambi when Abby came in. Abby had bought pizza.

"Where's Uncle Gibbs?" Kloe asked.

"He's working late. Tony's watching us overnight." Abby told her. They continued to watch Bambi until it was over and then they went to bed.

/\/\/\/\

After Gibbs and Abby left they went to NCIS and met with Fornell. Gibbs was going to try and set a trap for the unexpecting ex-parents of Kloe. Gibbs sent Abby down to her lab and then talked about his plan. After he was done, he told Abby everything.

"We're still going to the museum right? We told Kloe we would." Abby said. She couldn't break a promise to Kloe.

"Yep, although if we don't get them tonight we'll have to be extra careful tomorrow." Gibbs said. They stayed until it was late enough to leave and stopped to get the pizza. Gibbs dropped Abby off at Tony's house and then parked on the side of the road. At about midnight Fornell switched places with Gibbs and continued to watch waiting for any type of movement.

_**I know it's been more than a week but school has been crazy and my mind wasn't working and I got addicted to Skyrim and have been playing it nonstop. Don't know how long it'll be until the next update. Probably sometime in June. Finals are coming up soon. Sorry if the chapter is kind of sloppy and short. My mind wouldn't give me any ideas because I use all my ideas on other stories. I think there is going to be about two or three more chapters until the story is over. Please review.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters.**_

_**Warning: Contains mentioning and flashbacks of child abuse (Emotional and physical)!**_

The next morning Gibbs was told that Kloe's parents had not come close enough to the house for them to be seen. Gibbs then went up to the room Kloe was sleeping in and woke her up. After everyone was up and everyone had breakfast they all got dressed. Tony was the only one not going to the museum.

"Kloe, you have to stay with us at all times. You move away from us once and we are coming home." Abby said.

"Ok." Kloe said. After Abby and Gibbs went over the rest of the rules they got into the car and left. "What is Thanksgiving? It must be important if we get the holiday off."

"It is a time where families get together and say what they are thankful for and then they have a big meal." Abby explained.

"We never celebrated before at my old house. Are we going to celebrate it?"

"Yes, when we are able to relax and we are able to sleep at night without worrying that your parents will come and take you."

"When is Thanksgiving?"

"Today. If your parents get arrested then we will leave and celebrate it but if they don't we will just postpone it.

"Ok." Kloe said. The rest of the drive was silent.

They got out of the car and walked to the museum to pay. After they went in Kloe got to choose the exhibits to go to. At about 2:30 PM they went to their last exhibit about dinosaurs. At 3:20 PM they went to a restaurant.

"Why are we going here?" Kloe asked. The restaurant's name was Explorer because it had food from all sorts of places.

"Thought you might be hungry," Abby said.

"I am. I just thought we were going home to eat." Kloe said.

"I thought that you would like to eat out."

"Ok." Kloe said. When they got into the restaurant they were seated towards the back of restaurant. When they all ordered their food Kloe went to wash her hands. When Kloe walked into the bathroom she saw her real mom, Bethany, standing by the wall.

"Hi, Kloe." Bethany said, "What happened to your ankle? Did you fall?"

"No," Kloe said going over to the sink and washing her hands. Bethany grabbed Kloe and pushed her against the wall.

"Because of you, me and your father have to run. You were the biggest mistake I've ever made." Bethany said just as Fornell came in with Abby.

"Kloe, are you ok?" Abby asked. Kloe nodded.

"I want to go home." Kloe said grabbing her crutches. Abby walked out with Kloe behind her. Gibbs was standing next to Kloe's father, Josh. After Bethany and Josh were officially arrested for the second time Abby and Gibbs got everybody's food to go and then they left for home.

When they got to Tony's house everyone was there. Kloe had her first real Thanksgiving. Everyone said what they were thankful for except Kloe. she was the last one to speak. "I am thankful for having a great new family and being able to know that i am safe.

/\/\/\/\

Two Months Later

Kloe got out of the car and looked at the new house. It had two floors. The house had four bedrooms and three bathrooms. Kloe's room was painted green and purple. Kloe loved the way her room looked when she walked in. Everybody had helped out with her room. there were dragons, fairies, elfs, and all sorts of other mythical creatures on her walls. There were stuffed animals everywhere and a bookshelf next to the wall. Kloe also had a new bed that had a painting of a dragon sleeping on the headboard. Kloe fell asleep on her bed and woke up the next morning to go to school. She was going to the same school and met a new friend named Alyssa. Alyssa and Kloe soon became best friends and would spend almost every day together.

**I was out of town for a couple weeks with no internet. Please review and tell me if I should continue with Kloe's stories. I know this chapter is short but a lot has been going on in the last month and I couldn't think of anything else to write but what I did write. This is the last chapter of this story.**


End file.
